Companions in Crafting
by Russian Dicsiple
Summary: Jake, your average ex-almost-military guy, has been transported to minecraft. Enter a crew of misfits and men as the epic quest starts. (rated T, just in case [WIP].)
1. Chapter 1

Companions in Crafting

_

Prologue

Everyday I play video games, today I was playing Legend of Zelda. I started getting bored of mindless button mashing so I logged on to Minecraft for a different style of button mashing. When I went to log on instead of the normal log cabin my minecraft player lived in, it was a gray screen with the words "Hello Subject #1". I immediately thought "idiots," as it was in comic sans.  
I went and shut off my computer before going to take a nap. A couple hours later I woke up and my computer was back on, and there was an empty white text box with "pick your screen name" next to it. I typed in my minecraft name, "SwedishSlayer9" and, hit enter. A few seconds later I felt an explosion and blacked out.

Chapter 1: The universe hates me

when I woke up I was in a bed in a wooden cabin. There was nothing else there, just a bed and a door. I stood up and immediately felt dizzy. After the initial dizzy feeling I took a few steps before noticing I wasn't wearing my clothes. I was in the clothes of my minecraft skin (get your mind out of the gutter); I was in my assassin clothes, with all the weapons. It was all there, I had the whole black and white clothing, from the hood to the boots, though I only had a dagger. I knew how the dagger too, before I was in... Wherever I was. I had been in basic training in the military, and had excelled at using knifes before I was expelled for not meeting all the requirements. The only thing different about my get up were the three small rings on my hand one was onyx, one was obsidian, and one was a plain iron band with a three by three grid on it. I tapped the onyx ring and a screen popped up that had space for thirty-five stacks of items. I touched the ring again and closed the grid, then I touched the obsidian one and it opened a small grid with four slots labeled "head, chest, legs, and feet" I assumed that this would be for putting on armor because in the GUI it showed the gear I was currently wearing. I closed that grid and touched the third ring and it just opened up a larger version of the grid with the title "crafting". I thought to myself that the rings would not be an efficient way of storage and would have preferred a satchel, not a moment later the onyx ring became a black and white satchel. I took a few more cautious steps before I got to the door. I pulled the handle and walked out to see... A giant ravine with a forest on one side and a jungle on the other, I went over to the forest to cut down some trees... But realized I didn't have an axe. I figured that any sharp blade would do so I took out my dagger and started cutting into the, surprisingly, perfectly square, one meter trunk, this repeated for the next hour or so before the tree finally fell. Without having to even touch it the materials went into my satchel I spent the remainder of the day chopping down trees with my dagger. As the day came to an end I looked inside my satchel and found I had sixty-four logs, thirty-two saplings, and twenty apples. I went to turn around and when I got back to the cabin it was gone, not even the wooden flooring, I heard a voice whisper "Goodbye," before I was shot in the back with an arrow. Before I could turn around I blacked out, when I came to it was still night. I heard a high-pitched scream and took off in the direction it came from.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I'm not alone

I kept following the screams to their source and when I got there I saw a girl around my age backed into a corner with zombies and skeletons coming at her from every other side. I stabbed at the nearest zombie to me and it disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving some rotten flesh behind. I continued stabbing each and every one of the zombies until they were all dead. I heard her scream again and looked toward her to see a zombie about to take a bite. I loaded the pistol in my hidden blade and fired, killing the zombie, just in time. I walked up and asked "What's your name?"  
"Jenna, who are you?"  
"I'm Jake and no kidding, come with me if you want to live."  
"Where are w..."  
"I don't know." we walked along to an overhang I had found earlier where I lit a small campfire and waited out the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Things get a little shook up

"Hungry?" I asked.  
"Starving."

"Would you like an apple, an apple, or an apple?"  
"I'd like an apple."  
I handed her an apple and we ate in silence until we heard a rumbling. I stepped out from under the overhang and looked up, no rain. I thought "weird" and then it rumbled again, I looked around and saw that the earth was splitting, and in more than one place. Small sections of land were drifting around and settling somewhere else with water filling the gaps between when the earth settled down there was only one bit of water going down into the ravine and I was on one small section of a new, massive, archipelago.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bridging the gap

Seeing that the entire landmass was split apart I decided to start building bridges from island to island. I opened up the crafting grid and my inventory and got to work making planks and building wooden bridges from island to island. Once I got six of the islands connected, re-creating part of the forest biome. I hadn't explored the islands, so there wasn't any sense of familiarity with my surroundings. I decided to make some tools and made some sticks out of the planks and assembled a crude axe head out of wood and put them together. I walked up to Jenna and gave her an axe. I said "Come on we need to collect more wood."  
"Fine."  
We headed out and started chopping at the trees. With the axes, crude as they were, it reduced the time it took to chop the wood in half. At about midday we stopped and ate some apples before I said "I'm going to start building a home, you keep collecting logs." I started making planks out of the logs and making the layout of what rooms there would be, I started with a storage room, then a bedroom for me, then a room for Jenna, then a another bedroom, just in case. I shouted out "Jenna, I'm gonna go mine, you keep collecting wood." I made a pickaxe and went to the overhang when I heard a male voice yell  
"WHAT THE HELL?"  
I rushed off in the direction of the voice to see... A red engineer from Team Fortress 2.  
"Name." I asked.  
"Brennan."  
"Welcome to hell, population, three."  
He brandished his wrench, I drew my crossbow.  
"Well I'm out-gunned. I'll help ya'."  
"Dispenser?"  
"Sure, where's ya' base."  
"This way." We walked along in silence until we got to the base. "Jenna!" I hollered.  
"Yeah?"  
"Fresh meat, we gotta gear head."  
"K. Just gonna go back to chopping wood."  
"Come on Brennan lets go mine." I made a pickaxe for him then tossed it to him. He caught it and followed me to the overhang. We walked along the wall until we found some black lumps. I turned to him and said "coal," and started swinging my pick. After a few minutes Brennan started mining as well and by the time the sun started to set we had a hundred cobblestone and thirty-two coal.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Basics

we trudged back to the outline of a base and I called out, "Jenna come over here." Brennan and I waited a minute or so while Jenna came over to the base. "If you haven't noticed already, you each have three rings on your left hand." I gave them a moment to look and continued, "Each ring shows something different, touching the top of your onyx ring will open your inventory, this ring can change into the container of your choice. Mine is a satchel." I waited as they chose a shape for their inventory, Jenna's was a pink backpack and Brennan's was a tool belt. I continued, " now that you have your preferred inventory, on to the next ring, touching the top of the obsidian ring will open armor slots which at the time is just your clothing, except for me because this is, after all armor. The third ring, that iron band with a grid, opens up a crafting grid for making tools." I spent about fifteen minutes teaching them the basics of crafting. It started getting dark so using the wood Jenna had collected I made some torches and put them in and around the house, and built walls, a roof, and doors in the house. We had no beds so we each just piled up some dirt and slept on crude beds in our individual rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Pork 'n Beef

the next morning I woke up to the sounds of swearing and metal hitting metal. I walked out of my room and went into Brennan's, the source of the noise. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm erectin' a dispenser!"  
"That's not going to work, I think." Soon he finished his work and moved it to the storage area. Once it had been placed it started to whir and clunk and from the bottom slot, out popped five perfectly shaped iron ingots. "Well, that was unexpected."  
"I knew it would work!"  
"Well regardless we need beds and meat, so let's go hunting." I knocked on Jenna's door and woke her up. I explained quickly what the dispenser was and what we would be doing that day. I opened the door and walked out. Not a second had past when I hear a deep yell and footsteps. I drew my dagger and faced my attacker... to see a tall guy with a stick running at me. I quickly sliced his stick in two and grabbed his shirt by the collar. "Who are you, and why are you attacking me."  
"I'm David and, whoa, time like, like slowed down, and then, you had my shirt."  
"Answer the question."  
"I like woke up here and I like didn't know and I uh was confused."  
"Well welcome to my band of merry men. You good at anything."  
"I was a farmer before I, like, I don't know, I was, here."  
"Well here's a wooden knife let's go hunt. Come on everyone." We started out and went to the largest of the islands. There were clearing in the woods and rivers. It was generally a nice place to be. Before we went into the woods I made some shears from the iron we got from the dispenser. After a few minutes of exploring the woods we came across a clearing full of cows, I drew my dagger, while everyone else drew their wooden/stone knives/swords. We each took up a position around the cows and they all moved in. I stabbed one, killing it; everyone else started killing the others. The strange thing was, instead of being bloody and gory; the cows disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving perfectly cut chunks of leather and beef. "Wait, leave those last two." I gathered the leather and made two leashes with some of the leather. I looped the leashes around the heads of the cows and tied them together to my belt. We kept walking along until we came across a group of pigs and repeated the same thing we did with the cows. We walked talked and collected some chickens as well. We came across a clearing filled with sunlight and flowers and a river along the side. We decided to stop and rest because we were getting tired. "Here's an apple David, you earned it."  
"Thanks, but, uh, what's, um I mean, uh, what's that over there?"  
I looked over to where he was pointing and saw a shape sticking out of the water. I told David to come with me and we went over to where the shape was and saw that it was... A human. We dragged the lower half of her body out of the river and carried her back to the others, and propped her up against a tree. I put two fingers to her neck until I found her pulse. When I found it I sighed, thankful she was still alive. We waited around for the next few hours not sure what to do. I was just about ready to give up when we heard her groan. I rushed over to her side and waited. She groaned again. "Come on, WAKE UP!"  
Her eyes shot open and she slapped me in the face. "Where am I, and who are you?"  
"I'm Jake, that's David, Jenna, and Brennan. Your guess is as good as mine as to where we are. We've managed to more or less survive here for a couple days. We were hunting before we found you passed out, half in, half out of that river."  
"Oh, I'm sorry for hitting you. I'll come with you guys, you seem nice."  
With another addition to our band of misfits we carried on. We found and sheared some sheep, again leashing two. We found a large grassy field and spread out looking for any seeds for grains, vegetables, or anything really that wouldn't kill us if eaten. When it became apparent that the sun would be setting soon we pooled our resources together and went back to our lame excuse for a house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Got a light?

We didn't have enough resources to build more rooms so David and I stood sentry over the house killing anything that came to close. By the time it was morning, I was exhausted and I had piles of string, bone, and arrows. I went inside, the dispenser rattled, and out popped five iron ingots. I shoved the ingots in my pocket, opened the door to my room, made a nice bed out of wool, and fell asleep on the floor. When I woke up it was around noon and everyone else was mulling around and chatting. I said, "Good job everyone, I think that the hunting trip was a success as we've got plenty of steak, pork, apples, fruits, a few vegetables, rice, wheat, and some flax. Now, one question. Can any of you farm?"  
"Nope."  
"No."  
"Not me."  
"Well, um, I uh, know how to farm. "  
"Well then David you are now in charge of farming, here is every single type of seed we collected, now soon, we will need to start farming. Now we just need to find a way to cook all of this food, presumably without just an open fire." I opened up my crafting ring and looked around my inventory for what would logically make a way to cook food. I settled with putting eight cobblestone in a ring and hoped for the best. I blinked and had the finished result in my hand. It was a small grey ring that could have easily fit on anybody's finger. "I'm getting tired of these rings, why can't I just place these on the GROUND." I threw the ring onto the floor and instead of bouncing around as a ring like it logically should of, it went to the corner of the room and popped up as a small gray furnace that took up a perfect cubic meter of space."Well that's rather odd." I touched the furnace's top and could see the three item slots. I stuck some pork in the top and coal in the bottom and waited. After a few seconds I determined it would need a spark, I took some of the flint we had and some of the iron and struck them together. After a few tries I got a small fire going, I watched it burn and got lost staring at the flames. Before I was aware of it I had gone into a state of meditation. I woke up inside my subconscious and found, nothing. There was nothing anywhere, just black, so I decided that I'd make something. I imagined the archipelago that I'd been living on for the past three days and instead of my cruddy, lame excuse for a house, I imagined a nice, large, manor. Inside the manor there were rooms for each of the five if us and another room as well, there was a room with several furnaces and several dispensers, and a room with about twenty large chests. My subconscious even imagined glass windows, doors, and a patio around the manor. I walked to what I determined would be my room and went in. I looked out the hall and felt a rush of air, realizing that there shouldn't be wind, I turned around and saw a figure standing there, he looked ancient, he was stooped over in raggedy, brown clothing and had broken glasses on his ancient, ancient, face. When he spoke it was with an air of authority, he said "Jake, I have chosen you as my heir, you will inherit this world but first you must know its magic. You have already used it in fact. When, who was he… David attacked you, you really did slow down time. You will need three things, this philosopher's stone." he placed it in my hand and continued, "You need this transmutation tablet." he placed the tablet in my hand. "Finally, you will need this alchemical tome; inside us detailed instructions on how to make anything, including another of this book." He placed the tome in my hand and said, take this Klein star ein, it will give light, and alchemical power while it has any equivalent matter credits, EMC, inside it." A small star about the size of my fist, which gave off as much light as an LED, floated over to around my head. " My name is Notch, and it's time to go now, your friends are terrified."  
"What..." Before I could say anything more I was sucked out of my subconscious and back into reality.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Do I have to wake up?

I opened my eyes, expecting to see my cruddy cabin, but when I opened my eyes and saw the same home I had imagined in my head.  
"Jake!" I heard Anna call out.  
"What?" I hollered back.  
"Where are you?"  
"I'm upstairs, I think, I'm not sure."  
"What happened to the house?" David yelled.  
"I think I know." I shouted as I started walking towards the storage room. After about fifteen minutes everyone found their way to the storage room. All the dispensers rattled and dropped out five iron ingots each. Once the dispensers stopped I explained everything that had happened inside my subconscious and about the magic that had been explained to me by Notch.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Outfitting yourself and others

"Well, it's time we got some proper weapons and armor. Only problem is I have no idea how to do this." I told to the group."Follow me to the forges, well furnaces, we can figure out the rest of the house later." We found are way to the crafting room, and I tried my best to help as each person made their weapon. After several days had passed everyone had their weapons. I had what I came here with, as well as a sword, Anna made a spear, Brennan made a war-hammer, David made a battle-axe, Jenna made a katana, and after all was done, we still had some iron left over. We used some of the left over iron and used it to make helmets. Over the course of the next few days we quickly got used to the grand manor I had thought up. Over the next week we ate and we mined out a large collection of iron ore, coal, and cobblestone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The more the merrier

One day when we were walking through the forest we felt the earth shake and voices yelling out in shock. The five of us rushed as quickly as we could to the source of the noises. In fact, we got to the source so quickly we nearly fell in the large crater before us.  
Inside were dozens of people huddled together in many groups. We made a path down into the crater and started asking around as to what people remembered before they were here and they all said the same thing, "All I remember was a large boom and I was here."  
I went back to my friends and started talking, "What should we do with all these people?" I asked.  
"We can't leave them to starve, or worse, have them attacked by any of the monsters." Anna said.  
"We don't have near enough room at the manor!" I exclaimed. "We could build some sort of society!" I turned to the people, about sixty in all and yelled, "People I know not where we are, or how we came here but one thing is certain, if you do not accept my help you will die. My friends and I have a home not too far from here. Together we can build a prospering city. If you wish to try and survive on your own, good luck. I'll give you five minutes to decide what you want to do now". After five minutes had elapsed fifty-seven of the people decided to come with us, while three shady looking men walked in the opposite direction. The newcomers, my friends, and I went back to the manor. While we walked Brennan and I started discussing how we could get everyone into the house for that night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Foundations

In the morning I was up first so I went outside to patrol around the manor. After an hour or so I had killed any assorted monsters around the manor and everyone had woken up. I handed out wooden axes to everyone and grabbed an iron axe I had made for myself. We marched off to the woods and started chopping down trees. At approximately noon we headed back to the manor. I spent about half an hour explaining the rings and how they work. Afterwards we got to work setting up a farm, with everyone helping to get it running. By the end of the day all of us had set up a fully functional crop and animal farm, as well as clear out a large area of land for building homes. The next day was devoted entirely too building homes. We started by marking 30x30 meter areas for building homes, located parallel to the front of the manor. Next we paved roads with cobblestone, connecting the manor, homes, farm, forest, and area designated for a mine.


End file.
